Shinobi Royale
by The Forth Man
Summary: Plotless. Just a bunch of shinobi battles that I'm sure people would like to see. Readers can post their opinions on how the outcome of fights should be, influencing how the battle proceeds. Might crossover from other animes...
1. Prologue

_Note: This fic has no plot whatsoever. It is just a fic composed of fights between Naruto characters that would be entertaining to see. Readers can post their votes or opinions of who should win and why in the review section. The outcome of these shinobi battles will depend on these reviews given that the reviewer's reasons are persuading enough._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything else, having said that…

**Shinobi**** Royale**

**Prelude: Beginnings**

"What's this all about?" Ino asked impatiently. "Why do I even have to be here?"

Shikamaru sighed in agreement with his teammate. "Asuma-sensei said to meet here. It was an order by some higher authority, he said."

Inside, Shikamaru was questioning if he should be here at all. He had been told along with his teammates to meet at an island that was near the boards of the hidden country of lightning by his sensei. Asuma did not say it was a mission, but acted as if it was just as urgent, as it was an order by a higher authority. Was it the Hokage that ordered them to meet there? What other higher authority was there?

"But Asuma-sensei isn't even here." Chouji pointed out. "Why would he tell us to meet on this island?"

"Tch," Shikamaru scoffed. "How should I know? This is all just troublesome." Even as he said that, he felt something was very odd about this, as if something was out of place. The island was noted for its many environmental settings. It was mostly forest, but has mountains and plateaus on one side. A stream followed down the mountain, leading to a large lake. Around the boarders of the island were sandy beaches. It felt like the island was specifically perfected for all sorts of battlegrounds.

He wasn't the only one that noticed though. "Ne, Shikamaru." Ino said as soon as she noticed Shikamaru's uneasiness. "Something seems fishy about all of this, ne?" It was no surprise that Ino would notice the odd atmosphere; she ranked as one of the top female shinobi in the academy.

Shikamaru nodded. "This feels a bit like the second part of the Chuunin exams."

Suddenly, a large puff of smoke appeared behind Shikamaru. "I'm glad you guys figured that part out." The person within the smoke said as he walked out, revealing himself to be their sensei, Asuma. "It's exactly like the second part of the Chunnin exam, but simpler. You basically have a target. The target could be a genin team, a single target, or a pair of shinobi. After that, everything else is just survival. Simple enough, ne?"

"Okay." Chouji said. "So who's our target?"

"None other than team 8." Asuma answered. "Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. They're also in the forest, close to where we currently are. After you defeat them, just stay alive until the winners of these battles are determined."

"But at the same time, we're being targeted by someone else?" Chouji asked.

"Actually, your target will also be targeting you." Asuma explained. "It makes things less complicated."

"Team 8." Ino muttered under her breathe. "They've got two members on their team with good seeking skills: Hinata and Kiba. We should probably move out before they find us."

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed as the team jumped onto the tree branches. "Lets keep moving and find them first before they find us." Ino and Chouji nodded as they all took off into the inner forest.

Asuma smiled as he watched Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji jump from branch to branch until they were finally out of sight. He then performed a few hand seals and closed his eyes. "Henge no jutsu cancel!" Instantly, the form of Asuma dissipated as his true form took place. He then quickly performed another hand seal, transforming yet again. The face of Kurenai now appeared. "Well, now to guide the other team into battle."

**Next Chapter: Team 8 vs. Team 10!******

_Readers place your opinions in the review section! Remember, the outcome of these battles do not depend on how many votes a certain side has, but rather on the reasoning and explanation of why they should win._


	2. Team 8 vs Team 10

_Note: Some of the content may contain jutsu and characters from the Naruto manga, which is far ahead of the anime. There may be some spoilers for those who only watch the anime._

**Battle**** 1: Team 8 vs. Team 10**

**Kiba****, Hinata, Shino vs. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji**

"It shouldn't be a problem." Kiba boasted. "Team 10 doesn't have nearly enough power to beat us. They're gonna get trashed so badly."

Hinata was happy that her teammate was so confident, but inside, she felt sad for having to fight with her friends. "K-Kiba-kun, I think maybe we shouldn't hurt them too much. Umm, that is, they are our friends."

"At any rate, we need to move out." Shino said. "Knowing Shikamaru, he'll want to find his opponents first so that he could devise a strategy to defeat them." He quickly released his destruction bugs onto the area around his team. "We can make that difficult for him if we use our skills to find them first."

"Yeah." Kiba agreed. "Akamaru! You remember Chouji's scent right?" Akamaru barked in confirmation. "Alright, tell me when he gets anywhere near us. Hinata?"

"I understand…" Hinata mumbled as she performed a hand seal and activated her powerful ability. "Byakugan!"

As the three teammates' senses tuned in, they gasped in surprise. Shino gathered his bugs as he prepared himself for battle. Kiba was already performing the hand seal for his Shikyaku no Jutsu (four legged technique). Hinata had gone into her jyuuken stance.

"Damn." Shino whispered to himself. "They're already here."

----------

Shikamaru's plan was simple. How effective it would prove to be, not even he knew. Due to the rush, Shikamaru had not given his full time into creating a strategy for his team. He knew that Team 8 undoubtedly overpowered his own team, he just hoped it would be possible to defeat them.

"Chouji, go on ahead as planned." Shikamaru ordered. "Ino and I will try to single out Shino and take him down. Let's go!"

"Okay." Chouji said as he jumped onto the ground and ran far ahead of his teammates.

"How are we going to separate Shino from the rest of the group?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry." Shikamaru replied. "That's also going to be partially Chouji's job."

----------

"Where are they?" Shino asked, facing Hinata.

"I'm not sure, they're too far for my field of vision to exactly pinpoint them." Hinata answered. She added a silent sorry when she finished speaking.

"I can smell Chouji." Kiba said. "But I don't know exactly where he is either." He concentrated more of his chakra to his nose and enhanced his sniffing abilities even further. "Wait, I got a location on Chouji! Hah, he's alone too. I'm gonna rip his fat ass a new one." Kiba quickly ran off into the direction of Chouji's scent, burning with excitement.

"Kiba, wait!" Hinata shouted as she jumped onto the branches in Kiba's direction. "I'm going to go after him!"

"Wait for me." Shino said as he also prepared to leap onto the tall trees. Suddenly, two kunai darted in his direction. Shino jumped onto one of the lower tree branches, barely dodging the kunai. He quickly noticed a shadow run up the tree.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted as he chased Shino with his shadow. Shino quickly jumped onto another branch and released his bugs around him.

"So, you've managed to separate the three of us." Shino noted.

"Your three speeds are too different." Shikamaru explained. "Kiba is faster than Hinata and you by far. Even if you were to chase him, you would not be able to keep up with his speed. And Hinata, who was sure to run after Kiba even when she knew she couldn't catch up, would still try with her full speed. You would not be able to catch her, especially since I'm in your way."

"I see." Shino thought to himself. "Hinata, who was trained under the jyuuken style, excels in speed and accuracy. Negi showed this in his Kaiten and Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. I would not be able to follow her while carrying my destruction bugs, which slow me down to a degree."

"Are you sure one on one is the best method for defeating us though, Shikamaru?" Shino questioned. "Kiba is the strongest one of all of us in a physical sense, Hinata is from the most powerful clan of Konoha, and I will not be such an easy opponent for you either."

"We'll see about that." Shikamaru said as he extended his shadows once again in Shino's direction. "Well," Shikamaru thought to himself. "Kiba would have caught up with Chouji by now."

----------

Chouji stopped running as soon as he heard something that resembled to the crashing sound of a stampede. He knew Kiba wouldn't take long to get to where he was standing. He also knew Kiba had the definite advantage with his dreadful speed. But Shikamaru trusted Chouji to fight, and that was all he needed to bring up his confidence and motivation.

"Come on, Chouji. Let's get this over with." Kiba shouted as he sped towards his opponent. Having his Shikyaku no Jutsu already activated, he dashed in front of Chouji creating a large amount of smoke as he stopped.

"You may be stronger than me in a one on one fight, Kiba." Chouji stated. "But if Shikamaru trusts me to beat you, then I can't fail him."

"One on one?" Kiba chuckled as the smoke started to clear. When the smoke finally dissipated, two people stood in front of Chouji, both of them with Kiba's form. "Sorry, Chouji, but this is a two on one."

Before Chouji could react, he was suddenly confronted by two drilling fangs. "Gatsuuga (double piercing fang)!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru drilled towards Chouji in a blinding speed.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu (partial multi-size technique)!" Chouji responded as he held both his hands in front of him. "Hands!" He concentrated his flow of chakra to his hands, inflating them to the size of thick walls, blocking Kiba and Akamaru's fierce attack. Kiba rolled off to Chouji's right side, Akamaru rolled off to the left.

"Again, Akamaru." Kiba ordered as he started spinning again. "Take him from both sides this time!"

Upon hearing this, Chouji walled his sides with his inflated hands. Kiba grinned and tossed a pair of smoke bombs at Chouji, blinding his sight. All Chouji could see and feel were blurred slashes of the two piercing attacks. Kiba and Akamaru pressed on their attack as they continuously barraged their opponent with their Gatsuuga.

"Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji shouted as he cleared the smoke with his now enormous body. He followed up with his signature combination. "Nikudan Sensha (meat bullet tank)!" His giant mass now rolled into a grinding ball of destruction, and drove towards one of spinning attackers.

"Damn it." Kiba thought to himself as the rolling Chouji headed his way. "The Gatsuuga is no match for his Nikudan Sensha. I can't let myself charge into that." He quickly stopped his attack and jumped out of Chouji's destructive path. "Akamaru, stop the Gatsuuga!" Kiba ordered as he continuously dodged Chouji's attack. Acknowledging his partner, Akamaru reverted to his canine form and hopped on top of Kiba's head. Kiba knew that it would be trouble fighting such a large opponent. "Alright, Akamaru. We're going to have to use _that_, again." Akamaru let out a small whine, but nodded in confirmation.

Both Kiba and Akamaru jumped into the air at each other, joining in one giant cloud of smoke. As the smoke faded out, a large two headed white wolf now appeared, howling and baring their fangs. "Soutourou (double-headed wolf)!"

----------

Back at the other battle site, Shikamaru was too busy avoiding Shino's destruction bugs to extend his shadow. Using a combination of agility and kunai carrying explosive tags, he was barely able to escape the chakra draining insects. Shino, on the other hand, was merely waiting for an opportune time to place a female bug on Shikamaru, disabling his ability to hide from the destruction bugs.

"Now!" Shino whispered to himself as he closed in on Shikamaru. Taking him by surprise, Shino threw a punch at his opponent, secretly throwing one of his female bugs on him. However, as the punch landed, Shikamaru disappeared into a puff of smoke. "A bunshin?" Shino grunted in surprise. He barely noticed the shadow coming from his back side. "Shit."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to go on the offensive. Additional shadows that appeared to be those of the tree's came out at Shino. Shadows of branches started to extend in Shino's direction. Shino desperately tried to avoid the shadows, but found it increasingly difficult as he traveled on the treetops.

"Due to the thickness of the trees, shadows were everywhere." Shikamaru thought to himself as he hid in one of the large bushes. "It's going to be difficult for you to track where my shadow is coming from."

"His territory is almost unlimited here." Shino realized as he dodged another shadow. "I must find a place with fewer tree shadows." He quickly scanned his surroundings for bright areas. Upon finding one, he made his way to the area while dodging more of Shikamaru's shadows.

"Damn." Shikamaru cursed as Shino safely made it to the area with fewest tree shadows. "The longer the fight goes on, the more disadvantaged it becomes for me." Unlike the chuunin exam, the time was still prior to noon. As the sun slowly hovered directly above the trees, the shadows of the forest were waned. "I need to end this soon." Another shadow latched out at Shino, but before it could reach its target, it suddenly stopped just a few feet away from Shino's shadow.

"It seems like that's the limit to your Kage Mane no Jutsu." Shino noted as he saw his enemy's shadow try to reach out to him. He slowly traced the shadow to where Shikamaru was hiding. "My destruction bugs will come for you soon."

"Heh." Shikamaru grinned. "Whoever said that was my Kage Mane no Jutsu?" The quivering shadow in front of Shino now formed into the shape of a hand. "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (shadow neck bind technique)!"

"What?" Shino gasped as the hand shadow revealed the two kunai it was holding. Before Shino could react, the hand shadow threw both kunai at him, placing both of them deeply imbedded in his chest.

"Got him." Shikamaru whispered to himself as he retracted his shadow. He took a closer look at his fallen target, his eyes widened as the impaled Shino dispersed into a swarm of insects. "Kikaichuu Bunshin (destruction bug clone)?"

"You can no longer hide from my Kikaichuu." Shino thought to himself as he sent his swarm of destruction bugs at Shikamaru's hiding place.

"Shit!" Shikamaru grunted as he felt some of the insects climb up on his feet. "His bugs, they're here already?!"

"It was clever of you to use your Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu in place of your regular technique." Shino complimented. "But I would have thought that you would realize it was my Kikaichuu Bunshin you were chasing all along. Your strategic performance fails to impress me this time – UGGH!" His thoughts were suddenly disrupted as it fell dormant deep within his body ,which he no longer controlled.

The destruction bugs on Shikamaru now fell off of him, due to the lack of commands that they received from their unconscious master. "Heh." Shikamaru chuckled as he walked up to Shino. "I guess the Shintenshin no Jutsu (mind body switch technique) was a success?"

"Eww eww eww." Ino shouted in Shino's body. "This is definitely not a comfortable body to be in."

"Eh, I would have came up with a better plan for you, but it was too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru never said this would be a one on one fight, Shino." Ino boasted "While Shikamaru chased your Kikaichuu Bunshin, he had me set up tripwires everywhere to find where you would run to. While you focused on finding and attacking him, you lost focus on your surroundings so I could successfully use my Shintenshin no Jutsu on you. This is probably a waste of time to explain it to you since you can't hear me anyways."

"Quit bragging already." Shikamaru said. He suddenly grew more alerted as he sensed someone else in the area. "Ino, look out!"

Suddenly, the Hinata dropped from the trees and charged at Ino. "I'm sorry, Shino… and Ino." With a quick thrust of her palm, she landed a heavy chakra filled blow onto Shino's chest, rendering both Shino and Ino unconscious. Returning to her jyuuken stance with her Byakugan fully activated, she turned towards Shikamaru. "I'm truly sorry, Shikamaru, but I will be your next opponent."

----------

Chouji was in trouble. He had nearly taken Kiba and Akamaru's new form of Gatsuuga, the Garouga (double wolf fang) straight on. The shockwaves had thrown Chouji off to the side, ramming him into a tree.

"Come on, one more time." One of the heads of the Soutourou shouted as it spun itself into the large drill of Garouga again. Following their noses, they headed straight for their opponent at full speed.

Knowing he couldn't dodge, Chouji raised both his arms again. "Bubun Baika no Jutsu, arms!" Chouji shouted as he inflated his arms to block the oncoming attack. Even with his newly created wall, The Garouga still managed to throw Chouji right through a tree.

"Akamaru." Kiba panted. "This technique uses too much chakra, we need to finish it with this one last Garouga." Akamaru barked in acknowledgement. They spun themselves at Chouji again, using the last reserves of their chakra.

"I won't lose to you two!" Chouji exclaimed as he wrapped himself with a wire strung with kunai. "Baika no Jutsu!" As Chouji increased his body size, the kunai wire surrounded him, making him a gigantic spiked ball. "Nikudan Sensha!" Chouji cried as he turned into a rolling spiny boulder.

"This is it!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru executed their final Garouga. The two destructive attacks collided into each other, creating a large explosion and flinging dust everywhere. As the dust cleared, both genin appeared standing opposite the other, glaring at each other while panting for breath. As if linked in unison, both fighters fell to the ground simultaneously, both of them knocked unconscious by the massive collision of the two powerful attacks.

----------

Shikamaru was not doing well against Hinata. It was near impossible to create any distance from her, and every blow that Hinata landed on him drained much of his chakra. Her jyuuken fighting style was far stronger than any taijutsu that he knew, and he did not have enough time to perform any hand seals for his ninjutsu techniques. As the fight continued, Shikamaru felt that there would be no way to win the fight.

However, he was still determined to continue fighting. Even though he was a lazy coward, he would not back from a fight once it has already started. Dropping his guard, Shikamaru allowed Hinata to press her chakra filled palm on the tip of his chin, throwing him a good few meters away from Hinata.

"Good, this will do." Shikamaru said, calculating the distance between Hinata and himself. Before his opponent could reach his position, he quickly ran in the opposite direction, preparing his kunai and explosive tags for his upcoming attack. As Hinata slowly started to catch up with him, he threw two kunai with many explosive tags onto one of the trees in front of him. Once Shikamaru ran past the tree, he detonated his explosive tags, making the large tree fall in Hinata's direction.

Hinata quickly reacted to the falling tree, dodging it by leaping to the side. "You may have dodged the tree, Hinata." Shikamaru said. "But that won't be good enough."

Hinata gasped as she suddenly found that she was unable to move, caught in Shikamaru's Kage Mane no Jutsu. "H-How?"

"The falling tree attack was just a feint." Shikamaru explained. "Look at where my shadow is coming from." Hinata, using her byakugan instantly found the answer. The fallen tree had created an extended shadow in her direction, allowing Shikamaru to use it as a hidden bridge to her own shadow. "It would be improper to hit a girl." Shikamaru continued as he performed another hand seal. "So I'm just going to put you to sleep using your pressure point. Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!"

The shadow formed a hand over the back of Hinata's neck, but found that it was unable to reach the pressure point. "Damn it." Shikamaru whispered. "My chakra is too depleted to go that far."

"I'm sorry." Hinata said in her ever so timid voice. "But during out fight, I hit many of your tenketsu points. You won't be able to use much of your chakra for awhile."

"I see." Shikamaru sighed as he released his shadow hold on Hinata. "I had used up too much chakra during my encounter with Shino anyways. I guess fighting you right afterwards was just too much for me."

Hinata slowly approached her former opponent, who dropped his legs down to the ground and leaned his back on the log. "Shikamaru?"

"I hoped that we would be able to beat you guys." The lazy shinobi sighed as he stared at the clouds. "But I guess it was just too much for us. Your team is too overpowered against ours. I guess I'll go and check up on Chouji later, after I rest up a bit." With that, Shikamaru instantly drifted off to sleep.

**Winner: Team 8**

Two figures stood above the large lake, facing two others who were almost invisible due to the thick mist that surrounded them. One of them was carrying a large blade on his back, the other, holding a mask on his face. The two that they faced seemed to be almost identical in all except height and age.

"How odd." One of them said to the figure with the large blade. "Momochi Zabuza of the hidden mist, an S-rank criminal in the bingo book. And your fearsome and powerful apprentice, Haku. We will be your opponents today."

The younger of the two pointed at Haku. "I have heard that you hold a bloodline limit. Please allow me to fight you here and now."

"Hmph." Zabuza scoffed underneath his bandaged mouth. "Very well, today you will feel the cold steel of my blade. Haku, go!"

"Yes." Haku whispered in acknowledgement as the two dash towards their foes.

"Gai-sensei!" The smaller figure shouted as he went into his renge (lotus) fighting stance.

"Let's go, Lee!" The older one exclaimed as the two charged into battle.

**Next Chapter: Gai vs. Zabuza, Rock Lee vs. Haku**

_Readers place your opinions in the review section! Remember, the outcome of these battles do not depend on how many votes a certain side has, but rather on the reasoning and explanation of why they should win._


	3. Gai vs Zabuza, Rock Lee vs Haku

**Battle**** 2: Gai vs. Zabuza, Rock Lee vs. Haku**

Haku did not understand why the thick browed boy wanted to fight him so desperately. He did not know why one moment he was feeling unbearable pain from the chakra filled strike in his chest, and the next thing he knew he was standing besides Zabuza in front of the two leaf shinobi. Nor did he care. All Haku knew was that the two shinobi opposed Zabuza, and that he needed him to fight. With that in mind, Haku spun himself into a small tornado and headed for the thick browed boy.

As he neared his opponent, he quickly took out one of his needles, preparing to attack. Much to his surprise, the thick browed boy was no longer there. "Impossible." Haku whispered to himself. "His speed is above that of the boy with the Sharingan?" He looked around for where his opponent might be.

"Over here!" Rock Lee shouted as he suddenly appeared in the air to Haku's left. "Konoha Senpuu (leaf spinning wind)!" In a green flash, he gave the masked boy a roundhouse kick, which was barely blocked. Reaching the water, Rock Lee continued his attack as he spun himself into another roundhouse kick, managing to make contact to Haku's chest. The blow was so intense that it pushed Haku at least ten meters away.

Shocked that he had been overpower in terms of strength and speed, Haku took out six of his needles, three in each hand, and threw them at his opponent with great accuracy. However, the speedy shinobi easily dodged them and quickly closed the distance between the two, ready to throw additional rock splitting kicks. Haku prepared to defend against the next round of attacks as he raised his arm. Again, his opponent surprised him as another kick landed successfully on Haku's chest, pushing him back as it did before.

_"This boy, his attacks are both furious and plentiful."_ Haku noted. _"Close range battle will be difficult."_ He quickly took out more of his needles and aimed for Rock Lee's legs. As soon as he released a round of needles, he quickly threw another, keeping his opponent at a safe distance.

"That won't be enough." Rock Lee exclaimed as he leapt into the air, disappearing from Haku's sight once again.

Immediately, Haku performed a few hand seals with his left hand as he raised his right arm in preparation to counter. As he expected, his opponent appeared to his right side and threw another one of his kicks. Haku quickly grabbed his opponent's leg before it reached him and threw him into the air. Finishing his hand seal, he stomped on the water that he stood on. "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou (flying water needles)." The water around him turned into sharp needles of ice and flew upward at its target.

_"I can't dodge all the needles. Not in mid-air."_ Rock Lee thought to himself as the icy needles approached him. _"Sorry Gai-sensei, but I'll have to do this without your permission, or I might not survive this attack!"_ He quickly bent his legs upward in midair and started to remove the weights attached to them.

----------

"Kirigakure no Jutsu (hidden mist technique)." Zabuza's body faded into the thick mist that he created above the lake. Furthermore, the mist blinded his foe from insight of any oncoming attacks.

Gai was not troubled at all though. He expected no less from a missing-nin of the Hidden Mist. He kept his pose and readied himself for Zabuza's attacks. Sensing a strong wind behind him, Gai quickly turned around and evaded the decapitating slash headed for him. Having a clear vision of his opponent now, he plowed a fierce mountain shattering punch straight into the missing-nin's stomach. However, as the fist connected to its target, the body of Zabuza instantly turned into water. "Mizu Bunshin (water clone)…" Gai whispered to himself as he prepared for more attacks.

Before he knew it though, three more water clones surrounded him, all of them charging in for a united attack. Pressing off of the water that was his ground, Gai leapt into the air with great vertigo force. "Konoha Gouriki Senpuu (great leaf spinning wind)!" He shouted as his leg struck out and instantly rammed into the three clones, reducing them into water again.

"That bought me enough time." Zabuza whispered to himself as his hands ended in the bird hand seal. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (water element: water dragon blast technique)!" The water below him took form of a large dragon and dove straight into the thick browed jounin with crushing power.

With a huge shining grin, Gai leapt into the air again, right over the water dragon, and landed on its head. Once he landed, the jounin started running along the watery body of the attack, straight towards his opponent.

"Preposterous!" Zabuza exclaimed as he witnessed the green clad ninja's stunt. "Not even normal jounin can run on the body of Suiryuudan no Jutsu. This guy, he's something special." Suddenly, the konoha jounin was upon him, and before Zabuza could prepare a defense, a fist stronger than the finest metals smash into his face. The shocked missing-nin skipped several meters across the water.

"Feel the power of explosive youth!" Gai shouted as he twirled his body around and posed.

Zabuza staggered back to his feet as he refocused on the chakra balance so he could stand on the water. His eyes were still wide open due to the immense shock. "He… he hits harder than Kakashi..."

----------

_"The needles… they must have hit him." _Haku observed as his attack ended. However, a green flash appeared in front of him, rushing with a fierce kick. Haku barely dodged the attack as he jumped backwards. "How?"

"I couldn't dodge the needles, so I had to kick them away." Rock Lee explained with a smirk as he dropped the two weights he was holding into the water. As the weights hit the water, it created a fountain sized splash, surprising the masked ninja.

_"I can't underestimate his speed again. I must match it with my own jutsu."_ Haku prepared his hand seal as he summoned the water from below to turn into his dreaded cage of ice. "Hijustus: Makyou Hyoushou (demonic ice mirrors)."

"I won't let you finish your jutsu!" Rock Lee exclaimed as he rushed the masked ninja, but as closed in, just inches away from his opponent, the masked ninja disappeared, and a mirror of ice took his place. "What?" Suddenly, the image of Haku appeared all around him, dozens of mirrors reflected the ninja's body. And from those mirrors, a storm of needles instantly shot out at Rock Lee. With the best of his ability, the thick browed boy dodged as many of the needles as he could with blinding speed, knocking away those he could not dodge. But try as he might, he could not avoid every attack, as some needles found their place stuck deep into the boy's arms and legs.

"I must… I can't lose. Hachimon-Tonkou: Kai-mon (eight celestial inner body gates: initial gate)." Rock Lee whispered to himself as his eyes widened. "Kai!" A instantaneous overflow of chakra circulated his body as he opened the first of the eight limits in his body. Haku noticed this and replied with a plethora of needles flying straight at the boy. Without breaking a sweat, Rock Lee caught every single one and threw them back at the mirrors.

"Incredible." Haku said as he repelled the reflected attack. "Even in this form, my needles cannot touch you. Time to take this up one more level. Let's see how you deal with this." As the words left his mouth, Haku jumped out of the mirror and slashed at Rock Lee, cutting his side and drawing blood. Before the blood hit the ground, Haku was already on the opposite side of cage of ice mirrors, jumping out for another attack. When the blood had finally reached the ground, Haku had already slashed the thick browed ninja twenty three times in twenty three different places.

Rock Lee blinked. The needles he knew he could handle, as his eyes could follow them with ease. But what had just happened? His opponent had just finished saying something about taking the fight to another level, and suddenly, he found cuts all over his body. "What… was that?" Rock Lee stammered as he looked at his blood dripping hands. "Even with my first gate opened… I couldn't catch his movements at all!"

----------

"This fight is not over." Zabuza stated as he brought the mist up again to cover his location. His hands flashed another set of hand seals as water swirled beneath his feet. "Suiton: Bakusui no Jutsu (water element: water explosion technique)!" The swirling water quickly formed a ring in front of him and unleashed a great wave at the konoha jounin. "Let's see you ride this attack."

Gai quickly noticed the clashing wave behind him. Knowing that a wave of this magnitude would be impossible to run on, he simply smiled and closed his eyes. Bringing his arms into his body, he roared loudly as he opened the first of the celestial gates. "Hachimon-Tonkou: Kai-mon, kai!" As the clashing wave approached just a few feet away from the konoha jounin, he concentrated all his chakra to his feet, and from the eyes of Zabuza, he disappeared.

"How?" Zabuza said in confusion. "Where did he go?"

As if to answer his question, Gai appeared right behind him. "If I can't ride the waves, I'll just go around them."

_"Due to this watery terrain, the waves of my attack are dozens of meters wide, and he circled around them in mere fractions of a second!"_ Zabuza thought to himself as his chin was met with an upward kick from his opponent.

As Zabuza's body flew up into the air, Gai jumped up and followed it. As he reached the missing-nin's body, he grabbed his arms and held the body in a locked position while flipping it upside down. As Gai set his position into its rightful place, he started spinning at an incredible speed and dove straight into the water. "Take this." He said to Zabuza as they met the water with intense force. "Omote Renge (initial lotus)!"

----------

Haku continued his attacks as he jumped through mirror after mirror. Seeing that his opponent was making no efforts to defend against his barrage, he stopped in one mirror and paused his offensive. "I've been drawing your blood for awhile now. Please stop this foolishness and concede. I do not wish to injure you further."

But Rock Lee wasn't even listening. He brought his arms in front of his face and prepared for the next phase of battle. "I did not want to do this, but… Kyu-mon (heal gate), kai!"

"You will not step down?" Haku asked. "Then I have no choice. This is it for you." He took out three needles between his fingers and began to transfer from one mirror to another, passing Rock Lee on the way and delivering the final attack. However, as his arm neared the thick browed ninja, it was caught by him in an instantaneous movement.

Rock Lee grinned, his face and body reenergized and much more powerful than before. "The lotus of konoha blossoms twice. I saw every movement that you made there." Putting his hand on Haku's neck and choking it, he slammed the masked ninja against one of the ice mirrors. The force of his slam was so great that even the resilient ice mirror began to crack. "You wanted to take this fight to another level?" Rock Lee shouted. "Then take this. Sei-mon (life gate), kai!"

As Rock Lee released the third gate in his body, his forehead veins became visible and so much chakra flowed throughout his body that his skin changed to a dark red color. Endless amounts of chakra poured out of his body, creating an aura that was so strong it shattered the ice mirror that he held Haku against. With all his might, he launched a rising kick on Haku's chest, throwing his body into the air. As the body flew, Rock Lee proceeded to follow it in preparation for the Ura Renge (final lotus) attack.

_"This overwhelming strength and speed, so similar to that of Naruto during that time."_ Haku thought to himself. _"But things won't be the same this time. I will not fail against the same thing twice."_

As Rock Lee headed towards Haku for his aerial attack, the masked ninja performed a quick hand seal. He quickly raised the water beneath him and created two additional ice mirrors, one behind him and one behind his opponent. He entered the ice mirror behind him, stopping the momentum that caused his flight, and instantly dove out of it into the mirror behind Rock Lee, dodging any attempts that the thick browed boy made to intercept. As Haku appeared in the ice mirror behind him, he threw three needles, at his opponent's backside. Rock Lee, who had no ground to push off and turn around, could do nothing against the attack from behind. The needles found their place in three vital areas of the thick browed boy's body, instantly rendering him unconscious.

"Lee!" Gai shouted as he managed to catch his precious student. "Are you alright, Lee?"

_"The konoha jounin is alive?"_ Haku thought to himself in alarm as he rushed towards the area where Zabuza was fighting. _"Which means, Zabuza-sama was defeated? No!"_

However, Haku stopped as Gai appeared before him. "The missing-nin, he is still alive, just unconscious."

Haku smiled behind in mask in relief. "Thank you."

"There is no need." Gai replied. "You did not kill my cute Lee-kun either, so we are even." He took out the needles carefully, which had they entered any deeper into the vital areas, they would have certainly killed the boy.

"There is something wrong about all of this." Haku stated as he picked up the body of his most precious person. "You feel it too, don't you? Something is amiss, as if somebody is manipulating us all, making us fight."

"Yes." Gai agreed. "We should definitely travel together, and find who or what is behind this."

Haku paused. "You would travel with me, despite knowing the crimes that I have committed?"

"Youth and mistakes go together!" Gai shouted with a sparkling grin. "We youths must take each experience as a learning opportunity to better ourselves with. Now let us make haste, into the sunset we shall go and defeat the villain behind this scheme!"

Haku smiled at the excessive enthusiasm of the jounin. "Yes, let's go."

**Winner: Gai, Haku**

"You would dare show your face before me?" Sarutobi, the third hokage, said to the figure in front of him. "After the great sin of what you have committed?"

"Hokage-sama. It is not in my interest to fight you." The cloaked figure said. "And it would be in your best health if you stood down."

"What you did is unforgivable." The old protector of Konoha said as he prepared for battle. "You must receive the ultimate punishment for the sake of those who have died by your hands, Uchiha Itachi."

The murderer of his clan stared at the old man and activated his infamous bloodline, the sharingan. "If it cannot be avoided then," Itachi said. "Let us fight, and you shall see that my abilities surpass yours by far.

**Next Chapter: Sarutobi vs. Itachi**

_So sorry for the very very very very late update. Almost been a year since I've taken up on fanfiction again. College gives me so little time to write, so I'm very sorry about that. Anyways, the next fight is between the third hokage and Akatsuki's sharingan member! Place your votes on who you think should win! I'll try to make sure that this story won't take another few months to update._


	4. Sand Team vs Kisame

**Battle**** 3: Sarutobi vs. Itachi**

On top of a large plateau stood two shinobi of tremendous power. An elderly man, the protector of Konoha and the most powerful of all Hokage in history. Standing opposite of him was a young man, an heir of Konoha's most renowned clan and now one of two sole survivors of it. Without wasting a second, the two leapt into battle with each other, the beginning of the highest level shinobi battle.

The third Hokage decided to start things off as he performed some very quick hand seals. "Katon: Karyuu Endan (fire element: fire dragon flame blast)!" A flame so powerful that it burned white shot out of Sarutobi's mouth.

Itachi decided to match the fiery attack with his own. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (fire element: grand fireball technique)!" As the two fire element attacks collided, a large explosion erupted, causing the two shinobi to lose sight of the other. From the explosion, twenty Itachi clones jumped out at the third Hokage. The elderly ninja countered by tilting his head upwards and aiming his fire dragon flame blast at the clones and attempting to dispel them.

As the clones met with the white flame, they instantly turned into shurikens, which were all aimed at Sarutobi. _"A combination of Kage Bunshin and Henge no Jutsu?"_ The third Hokage thought to himself. _"No, this is a decoy!"_ Instantly, he jumped backwards into the air, just a second before over a dozen kunai shot out under the ground from where he was standing. Had he jumped just a second later, his feet and body would have most certainly been impaled by them. The elderly shinobi, still airborne from his evasion of the attack, stuck his hand out and allowed one of the kunai near him to make a small cut on the palm of his hand, drawing blood. Immediately after, he spat a muddy substance onto the ground in anticipation of his opponent's next attack.

Taking advantage of the fact that his enemy was airborne, Itachi shot a grand fireball attack at the third Hokage, who would be unable to dodge it. However, Sarutobi was already prepared for this and performed a few hand seals. "Doton: Doryuuheki (mudslide barrier)!" An enormous stone wall had formed from the muddy substance in front of the fireball, blocking it from reaching its target.

"Impressive." Itachi stated as the elderly shinobi landed. "Your insight is far better than anyone's I've ever seen."

_"I cannot waste any time against an opponent like him, nor can I hold back."_ Sarutobi mentally noted as he began to form hand seals. He then pressed onto the rocky surface of his created stone wall with his bloody palm. "Kuchiyose: Enkouou Enma (demon monkey king summoning)!" A large area of smoke blew from under his hand as Enma, the elder monkey and Sarutobi's most powerful weapon, appeared. "Enma, quickly, transform into the Kongou Nyoi (free forming diamond pole)."

The elder monkey looked around, his eyes then fell on one person. "Uchiha Itachi?" He whispered. Acknowledging the urgency of the situation, he jumped by his partner's side and transformed into his ultimate weapon. "Henge!" Sarutobi quickly grabbed a hold of the pole in front of him and began his offensive.

The two created a very powerful combination. Enma knew exactly when to extend himself as Sarutobi made violent swings to attack his opponent. They moved as is they were one being of much offensive and defensive power. However, Itachi has the sharingan, the fearsome bloodline ability of which one of its abilities allowed him to clearly visualize movements before they are made. With swift and precise movements, Itachi dodged all of the vicious pole attacks with ease.

"That level of taijutsu is no match for me." Itachi said as he closed in on the third Hokage. As he approached his opponent, the sharingan user performed a few taijutsu moves of his own. A roundhouse kick shot out at the Hokage, who countered by blocking with the pole weapon. Kicking off of the pole, Itachi flipped into the air, circling over and behind his opponent. When he landed, he threw a straight punch at the Hokage's head.

Quickly twirling around, Sarutobi dodged the punch and hooked the extended arm with one end of his pole while aiming for Itachi's feet with the other end. Itachi gave a quick hop to avoid the attack, and with the extension of his leg, the hop became a front aerial kick. Releasing his hold on the pole, Sarutobi grabbed the incoming foot with both hands and swung Itachi to the ground, slamming his body onto the rocky surface with enormous strength. Continuing his attack, the third Hokage kicked his pole up from the ground into his hands and, taking advantage of his opponent being on the ground, aimed the pole at Itachi's head, extending and shooting it.

Itachi quickly pressed off the ground with his hands and dodged the attack, then ran up to the Hokage with another roundhouse kick, but the elderly shinobi already had shortened the pole enough to redirect the attack elsewhere. Itachi kept his centripetal momentum and gave a sweep kick, which caused his target to jump slightly off the ground. That was enough for Itachi to perform his next maneuver. He raised one of his hands up, blocking the dropping pole attack that Sarutobi gave and grabbed it. His other hand reached out at the Hokage's neck, but was then knocked away by the other end of the pole. As the pole knocked away his hand, Itachi grabbed it as well and prevented it from making any other movements. As Sarutobi wrestled for control of his weapon, Itachi placed his face just a few inches in front of his target's.

Sarutobi noticed this and quickly jumped back away from his opponent, letting go of his weapon. "So that was your plan." He said as Itachi threw the pole a good amount of meters behind him. "You were distracting me with your taijutsu while waiting for an opportunity to trap me with your sharingan."

"Again you impress me." Itachi replied. "I did not think it would be easy to catch you with my genjutsu." Just then, the elder monkey, Enma, returned to his original form and leapt at the Uchiha member. "I have not forgotten about you, monkey." With a swift turn of his head, Itachi looked straight into the eyes of Enma, rendering him paralyzed. A quick and powerful jab to the solar plexus quickly dispelled the summoned creature.

"Your sharingan is getting troublesome to deal with." Sarutobi muttered as he performed another set of hand seals. "Kokyangyo no Jutsu (bringer of darkness technique)." Instantly, the plateau that the two shinobi fought on turned into a shadowy plane. "With this technique, your sharingan will be useless."

Itachi grinned. "This level of genjutsu, you truly underestimate the powers of my bloodline."

"What?" The Sarutobi gasped, as the footsteps of his opponent rung closer and closer.

"This level of genjutsu will not blind me at all." Itachi explained as he neared the Hokage. "Nor will it hinder my sharingan the slightest, you've only managed to blind yourself."

"You fool." The elderly ninja smirked as his hands ended on the seal of the tiger. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" His head tilted up as his mouth shot a stream of flame into the air, creating a bright light in the dark plane. At the same time, it gave the Third Hokage a long and wide shadow that connected with the vast darkness. Living up to his nickname of the "Ninjutsu Professor", he continued with the famous jutsu of the Nara clan as his hands performed more hand seals. "Kage Mane no Jutsu (shadow bind technique)!"

The quavering shadow of the Third Hokage easily reached Itachi's due to its elongated length. "Kage Mane no Jutsu?" Itachi asked. "So it is true that you hold all of Konoha's ninjutsu. This is quite the useful jutsu."

"Damn it." Sarutobi grunted, noticing what Itachi had done. Just a few seconds ago, as the two shadows met, Itachi had copied the seals that Sarutobi used, and also performed Kage Mane no Jutsu. Once the shadows touched, it was merely a battle over chakra, which Itachi easily won. And now, the Third Hokage found himself bound by Itachi's shadow, with only defeat ahead of him. "Even if I fall, the village of Konoha will still stand strong." Sarutobi said. "And you will still be sought for punishment. We will not forgive you, Uchiha Itachi."

"That," Itachi said as he forced the elder shinobi to look into his eyes. "That is the least of your worries. Mangekyou Sharingan (kaleidoscope sharingan) technique: Tsukuyomi (god of the moon)."

In a second, Itachi withdrew his shadow hold on the unconscious Sarutobi. But though it happened in a second, it felt like days for the victim of the fearsome sharingan technique. The strain of the painful visions that Itachi embedded within the elder shinobi proved to be too much for his body to handle. Nearly unscathed from the fight, Itachi walked away from the laying body of the Third Hokage.

**Winner: Uchiha Itachi**

"Tch." Kisame scoffed as waited on the beach. "What is that Uchiha brat doing? I'm getting bored. You three had better provide some entertainment for me."

The sand of the beach started to create a sandstorm around the Akatsuki member as three shinobi stepped out and surrounded him. The three had large weapons of their choice attached to their back: three large scrolls, a giant folding fan, and an enormous gourd.

"Well, what should we do?" The one with the three scrolls asked as he turned to his siblings.

"This guy, he's powerful right?" The female of the group noted. "This could be trouble."

"No." The crimson haired boy stated. "I'll finish this quickly. Temari, Kankurou, leave this to me."

"Can't do that, Gaara." Tenmari replied. "We're backing you up."

"Are you going to stop talking anytime soon?" Kisame asked. "Hurry up and come at me, one of you. Or better yet, why don't all three of you come at me at the same time?"

Kankurou laid down his scrolls and summoned his puppets as Tenmari grabbed the fan on her back. "Arrogant bastard." The puppet controller spat. "As you wish."

**Next Chapter: Sand Team vs. Kisame**

_3v1 and another Akatsuki member!__ How will the Sand Shinobi fare against this monster of the Hidden Mist? In the manga, even the entire Gai team could barely hold its own against Kisame, and he was only using 30 percent of his chakra! But then again, Gaara was almost a match for another one of the Akatsuki members, and his siblings aren't to be underestimated either. Yes, this is the future version of the three Sand Shinobi by the way. Well its up to you reviewers to decide who should win the following battle. Note the beach terrain, with plentiful amounts of sand and water._


End file.
